Sonic Universal: The Fight For Mobius
If Mobius had gone in despare after issue 234, this is what could've happened. Searching....... Sonic has been looking for a few weeks for new Freedom Fighters since his last appearance and things haven't gone so well for him. He has looked all over Mobius for new recruits, but most have sided with Ixis Naxgus. Sonic finds then finds a new recruit named Darkness and gets Tails and Knuckles to help. Together the go to New Mobotropolis and fight many of Eggman's troups, Once he beats all of them, he sees that everyone has evacuated Knothole so Sonic and the remaining Freedom Fighters rush out of Mobotropolis. Right when they get out, Eggman bombs Mobotropolis to show Sonic that he is unstoppable. After The Bomb Comes..... Mobotropolis' destruction has caused Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles greif, but Darkness is used to this happening. Sonic and friends wonder how he's used to this because it doesn't happen much on Mobius. Darkness then tells Sonic and friends his orgins and how he came from a planet much like Mobius and this stuff happened often. Sonic then goes back to looking for more Freedom Fighters. He finds the old gang, NICOLE, and Hershey but then he finds himself in a heap of trouble. Eggman has found him. Sonic and the new Freedom Fighters fight Eggman's new robots. But then Eggman personally comes out with the Egg Dragoon and battles Sonic. Eggman easily defeats Sonic, and captutres all of Sonic's friends besides Darkness. Sonic and Darkness then plan how they will now defeat Eggman. But first they must find Ixis Naugus. Angels Of Death Sonic and Darkness set out to find Ixis Naugus after their newest setback. They go to Angel Island, and finds Ixis Naugus and Geoffrey St. John fighting Julie-Su and Team Chaotix. Ixis and Geoffrey overpower them, but then Sonic and Darkness step in. Sonic and Geoffrey then duel, until Sonic tells him where Hershey is. Sonic says that Eggman took Hershey and she's still alive. Geoffrey then says he'll work with Sonic. Ixis then refuses to help Sonic again. Geoffrey then tells Ixis that he's going with Sonic, with, or without him. Ixis becomes angry at Geoffrey and uses massive ammount of magic against him. The original Ixis Wizards find this a good time to seperate from Naxgus, so they seperate from his body and get back their own, seemingly killing Naugus. They say they won't go to the Death Egg with him, but they have their support. Sonic, Darkness, Julie-Su, Geoffrey, and Team Chaotix then set out for the Death Egg. The New Recruits Sonic and the New Freedom Fighters have sent out to the Death Egg to free Sonic and his friends. They find an adbandoned G.U.N. base, and search it. They find Team Dark in the ruins, but then Eggman finds then and trys to capture everyone, but he only gets the members of Team Dark and Team Chaotix. Sonic, Darkness, Geoffrey, and Julie-Su don't find anything else in the base, so they leave. In the Mystic Ruins, they find Sandra The Porcupine, Lightning The Hedgehog, and Featherstone "Flynn" the Hedgehog and recruit then for the Freedom Fighters. Sonic and the new Freedom Fighters see the Death Egg II in the distance, and rush towards it..... Breaking The System Sonic and the new Freedom Fighters, the "Mobotropolis" Freedom Fighters, sneak on to the Death Egg. Darkness and Sonic split up, taking 2 different ways to the HUB of the Death Egg. Darkness takes Lightning, Geoffrey, and Julie-Su with him, while Sonic takes Sandra and Flynn with him. Darkness and his group fight through many of Eggman's robots trying to break into security, while Sonic and his group go through the air vents. Once Sonic and Darkness meet up at the Death Egg's HUB, but Eggman spots them before they can save their friends and he launches many of his robots againist them, including Egg-Robo's and the Death Egg Robot. Once Sonic and the "Mobotropolis" Freedom Fighters defeat them, Eggman shows Sonic his friends... Mecha Trouble Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are dumbfounded when they see their friends. They have been turned into robots, with Mecha Sally leading them. The other Freedom Fighters fight them, but Sonic is down on the ground, crying thinking of the moments when Sally was normal. After a while, Sonic gets up to fight Mecha Sally, Mecha Shadow, Metal Tails, Metal Knuckles, and Metal Amy with the rest of the Freedom Fighters. Sandra, Flynn, Geoffrey, Julie-Su, and Lightning defeat Mecha Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, but they are beaten by Mecha Shadow and Sally. Then it is down to the final 4: Sonic V.S. Mecha Sally and Darkness V.S. Mecha Shadow. While they are fighing, many parts of the Death Egg are destroyed. During the fight between Darkness and Mecha Shadow, Mecha Shadow knocks Darkness on to the edge of a fallen part of the Death Egg. Mecha Shadow then knocks Darkness off the Death Egg. The Final Flight Sonic was angered by Mecha Shadow's choice, so even though he knew the Master Emerald would most likely wouldn't hear this but he said this, "The servers are the 7 Chaos! Chaos is power enriched by the heart! The server existed to unify the Chaos! By these powers, I beg of you to send the power of the Chaos to me!" The Master Emerald hears his prayer, and sends him the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic then turns into Super Sonic to finish the fight. Sonic then defeats Mecha Sally and Shadow. He finds the object that had made Operation: Clean Sweep to deroboticize his friends. He then reverses how it works and activates it. His friends now are deroboticized, but the Death Egg loss a massive ammount of power. Tails, Knuckles, Charmy, Cream, and Sonic then help everyone out of the Death Egg, even Eggman. 3 Months Later..... Mobotropolis is being rebuilt again, as Super Mobotropolis, with more security than ever. Knothole is being turned into Memorial, for the battles againist Eggman. This Ixis Wizards now work with the Council of Acorn. Maximillian Acorn went back to being king. Eggman was thrown into the No-Zone Prizon. Peace was finally in Mobius. And everything went back to normal. The End. Category:Sonic Universal Story